


Something to Come Home For

by pwoutagonist



Series: Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 73 Something to Come Home For</p>
<p>Jean and Levi return home after work. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Come Home For

“It’s exactly as we left it.” Jean remarked as he stepped through the open door into their small yet charming home inside the newly reclaimed Wall Maria and and admired their home. Being gone away on a mission for three weeks almost made the house seem strange yet familiar as if nothing had changed in that small time frame. But things did change, Levi noticed. Jean was 25 now, still possessing those young baby cheeks but with a more defined jaw. And somehow he was taller than he was years ago (how somebody that tall grew even taller was beyond Levi’s reasoning) and the way Jean slicked his hair now so it wasn’t all over the place like he had finally discovered hair product for the first time and the way Jean smelled like fresh pine and cinnamon and Levi felt like a teenage girl swooning over the current Survey Corps Commander stuck in an old short man’s body.

Jean was the youngest commander in history; he was still naive a bit and that was where Levi and sometimes now retired Erwin gave him advice but he was a natural born leader. Hanji was in the running but she refused and preferred to have more time analyzing titans than leading an army. Levi wasn’t a leader; he did what he was told and killed titans like a good little soldier. With the new government system with Historia being the new forefront of the people’s hope, she allowed it being close with him as teenagers (which made Levi a little jealous; just a little bit). Some people were against the decision now having two very young people as their leaders but they could not deny Jean’s strength and power.

Plopping on the dusty couch, Jean sprawled out his lanky limbs with a goofy smile on his face. “It feels like yesterday when we took off.” He sighed, patting his chest and grinning at a disgusted Levi. Said male whirled away to the cabinets and pulled out some cleaning supplies as he dusted the entire first floor and aerated the dust from the room. Jean pleaded to help but the shorter male insisted that somehow he would screw something up. So the commander waited on the couch patiently for his lover to finish cleaning the place (Levi was surprised at how patient the man was despite his childish nature). After an hour, Levi grew weary after just getting back from a mission and immediately cleaning.

Levi crawled on top of a sleepy Jean, resting his head on the younger male’s chest. “Tired, old man?” Jean teased which earned him a fist pounded into his chest. Jean grimaced at the strength but chuckled and wrapped his own lanky arms around his muscular lover. Levi didn’t have a body builder’s body, but it would be better described like a gymnast. Yes, he was short, but he had power and strength in his arms and legs. Jean, on the other hand was lanky, not quite filled out as much as Levi was.

“You should remember that this tiny old man still tops you and can turn you into a hot, moaning mess in seconds.” Jean blushed at that statement because it was very true. A lot of the soldiers make fun of Levi for “letting a kid fuck you” but are surprised to learn that Levi is the one that does the fucking. Jean topped once very long ago and it didn’t turn out well for either of them so they stick to what worked best. “Ya know, despite the dust, this is a nice way to spend a day back home.” Jean nodded, humming in agreement; his long fingers ran through short dark locks, enjoying the feeling.

“This is something to come home for, don’t you think?” Levi agreed as he placed a chaste kiss on Jean’s lips before settling back on his chest. “Taking a power nap?” The only response he got was a light snore. Jean smiled and watched the other for a while before he too crashed. Definitely something to come home for.

 

 


End file.
